Anthracene has been known to be potential materials forming organic material layers of organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) since the 1960s. Anthracene exhibits relatively good effects in view of emission efficiency, lifetime, color purity, etc., but there is still much room for improvement. Thus, many studies have been conduced for improving anthracenes.
For example, a thin film formed by depositing anthracene on an ITO substrate easily undergoes crystallization. In view of this problem, a method of introducing a substituent at position 2 of anthracene has been proposed to break the symmetry of anthracenes, thereby preventing the crystallization of anthracenes, and thus ensuring good film performance.
Further, a method of introducing an aryl group at positions 9 and 10 of anthracene has been also proposed to thereby improve electrical performance. In addition, a method of introducing different aryl groups at positions 9 and 10 of anthracene has also been proposed to increase a dipole moment of an anthracene molecule, thereby leading to improved electrical performance.
In order to improve the emission efficiency, lifetime and color purity of OLEDs, it is necessary to develop anthracene derivatives in which an alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group, a heterocycloalkyl group, an aryl group or a heteroaryl group is introduced at position 2 of anthracene, and an aryl group or a heteroaryl group is introduced at each of positions 9 and 10 of the anthracene. In particular, from an economical point of view, it is necessary to develop a method for high-yield production of the above-described anthracene derivatives.